Two hearts as one
by Leah992
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have something to tell their parents, which Ron is not at all happy to hear. As chaos descends on Grimmauld Place for Christmas, how will the two of them cope? And will Teddy ever stop moping about Victoire...?
1. Chapter 1

Muchos love to JK who owns EVERYTHING!

Also my unending devotion to my House-mate Madeline, who so patiently proof read for me... Love you Maddels!

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he threw the last of his cake at Barry.

His father never gave a name to the old white peacock, but Scorpius felt Barry suited him well. His father really hated the bird, an enmity Scorpius never really understood, as Mr Malfoy had never tried to get rid of it. It wasn't like the old thing was ill tempered, it liked Scorpius well enough. He had been around since before Scorpius had been born and was the only friend he had around the mansion.

It wasn't as if Scorpius was an unpopular boy, mind. No, quite the opposite in fact.

Scorpius had many friends despite his rough start at Hogwarts. A 4th year boy called Alecto Flint had singled him out for being too friendly with the Gryffindor's. Rose and Albus, the only friends he seemed to have in the school, kept telling him to just ignore Flint but it was too much for Scorpius. One day in the Slytherin common room Flint cornered him and tried to lock him in a crate with a particularly quiet second year boy. Whereas Higgs just got in the crate, Scorpius fought like something possessed. He managed to bite Flints hand, drawing blood, and snatched his wand. Remembering a spell James had taught him, Scorpius cast "the best Bat-Boggie Hex I have ever seen" according to Puecy, a 5th year.

From that point forward Scorpius was taken under the wing of the older boys, who managed to badger Professor McGonagall into letting him join the duelling society. "Oh fine then!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm retiring this year anyway, its not like its going to bother me for much longer!" According to James this meant he could now admit that they were friends.

Not that being friends ever stopped James from being the only person who could beat Scorpius in the duel league tables.

"Just like your fathers, you two." Professor Longbottom would muttered while shaking his head. "They were constantly duelling. At least you're not trying to kill each other outside of the classroom also."

If Scorpius' new found popularity was a strange feeling, it was nothing compared to the shock that he got at the end of his first year.

On the train Scorpius had been sat with Higgs, the Potters and the Weasleys (something he would never tell his father). Puecy had grabbed him on the platform to chat about meeting up in Diagon Ally over the summer to meet a famous dueller while Higgs just walked off in his own little world as usual. Scorpius noticed he was walking right towards Draco Malfoy, who was talking quite amicably to a man who looked so similar to Higgs, that he had to be his father. Scorpius paid little attention to their conversation, too excited about going to meet Victor Krum, but a few snatches reached his ears, and eventually he heard something that pulled his attention away from Puecy's dramatic re-enactment of Krum's best duels.

"...bit him! Right on the hand... really saved Harpo's neck... Flint always was a nasty..."

Puecy clapped a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, pulling his attention back. Puecy passed his address over and ran off cheerfully while Scorpius turned and walked over to his father. His face was quite blank, although there were spots of pink high on his usually pale cheekbones.

"Let me get this straight, Terence. Marcus Flint's boy has been singling out my son for no apparent reason. My son had to then resort to Muggle fighting to protect himself and no one has seen fit to tell me about it?"

Mr Higgs suddenly looked very worried. "Now Draco you listen here! Boys will be boys, you used to be just as bad with Potter if I remember correc ... Draco where are you going!?"

Mr Malfoy walked very calmly away just as Scorpius' mother wandered over with his trolley of belongings. "Hello Darling! Where's your father off... Oh!"

Scorpius looked around in time to see Mr Malfoy swing a fist at Flint's very very large father. Flint hit the ground. Hard. Mr Malfoy loomed over the groaning prone form.

"If your son ever so much as looks at my boy again, you and I are going to have a very unpleasant conversation, Flint. A Bat-Boggie Hex will be the last of your problems. Am I understood?"

Flint blinked stupidly at Mr Malfoy, his mouth hanging open. His eyes seemed a little unfocused when he nodded compliantly.

And with that he walked back over to his son, took the trolley off his wife, nodded good-bye to a shocked Higgs family (well, Mr Higgs looked shocked. Harpo seemed to have found a beetle on the floor) and walked calmly out of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Scorpius smiled at the memory, as he smoothed some of Barry's feathers.

His father was a very quiet man. His mother said that Draco had never really recovered from the horror's his family went though during the second war. Even in the height of summer he wore a thick bandage on his arm. There Scorpius knew lay the pale scars left from the Dark Mark his father received when he was no more than 16. To see him do something like that, to show such a fierce protectiveness for his son, when before the affection went unsaid, was all the confirmation Scorpius needed to know how much his father loved him.

Which made what he was about to do squirm in his gut just a bit more.

Scorpius rummaged inside his coat and pulled out the scrap of parchment from his inside pocket. He gazed at the flowing script, spelling out those three simple words, he draw his strength from them. Then he replace it in it's pocket, right over his heart, stood up and made his way through the gardens back to the house, apprehension trickling down the back of his neck.

* * *

Hugo snuggled a bit closer to the duvet surrounding him. His parents were out with his Aunt and Uncle, and Teddy was baby-sitting.

Of course, by baby-sitting, Hugo meant running round the house franticly after his irritating older cousin.

"Put that down you little..." Teddy then ran into table. "Bloody hell!" he snarled before hopping around the table after James, who was reading aloud a letter in an irritatingly shrill French accent.

"'Oh, mon bel amour! How I cannot bare to be apart from you!' Haha! Oh Ted you lucky boy!"

James artfully dodged a pillow chucked from across the table. Teddy's face was slowly getting redder and redder, with his hair quickly following suit. As Teddy launched himself across the table, James sprinted in front of the fireplace just as a burst of green flames flared up from inside the grate.

Several thumps and a muffled groan later, Hugo looked up to see a mess of limbs and red hair sprawled in front of the fireplace. His uncle George swore under his breath as he untangled himself from James and pulled himself to his feet.

"You need to watch where you're running, nepheypoos." Muttered George as he helped James to his feet.

Teddy scowled at James, who was mouthing "nepheypoos" in disgust. "George, can you please explain to James that it is illegal to read another person's mail!"

George looked at James in confusion and spotted the slightly crumpled letter, still clutched to James' chest. George frowned at his nephew.

"Give me that." He snapped.

George snatched the letter from James, who was glaring at the floor in a mixture of petulance, anger and shame. George gave James a long hard look. "And what, dear nephew, gave you the impression that you had the right to open Teddy's mail?"

James looked up, indignant, and spluttered "But I didn't open it, George! Ted just left it lying there on the table! It wasn't even in its envelope!"

George's stern expression broke, giving way to an enormous grin. "Oh well that's perfectly legal!"

George turned to Ted, cleared his throat, and started to read the letter. "Ooohh! Mon bel amooour!"

Teddy swore and threw himself across the table at George.

Hugo marked his page, closed his book and sighed. As irritating as it was, he had to admit that George's rendition of the letter was an impressively accurate impersonation of Victoire, and he seemed to be a lot better at dodging the missiles that Teddy was throwing across the room than James was. Gathering his quilt around him, Hugo tucked his book under his arm and went off in search of somewhere quiet, before something was spilled on him.

He could still hear James' whoops of laughter, Teddy's colourful language and George's shrill French accent after two flights of stairs, so he settled for the drawing room.

It wasn't really a drawing room in the traditional sense of the word. His Uncle Harry had turned it into a library when he first moved in after finishing at Hogwarts. Every wall was covered in bookcases, covering up the old black family tapestry that once hung there. Kreacher liked to tell them that "good Master Harry" was protecting the tapestry, but Hugo knew it was just because Harry hated it.

Inside the drawing room Hugo found his sister and Albus. Rose was sat on one of the sofas, her legs drawn close to her body, her arms hugging her knees. Albus was standing in front of the bookcase, a pile of books at his feet and another in his hands. Hugo grinned to himself.

His cousin was too smart for his own good. He would often pick up a book to see what it was about, and quickly become so engrossed with it he lost all sense of his surroundings. The thing was though, that most of the books in Uncle Harry's library were the ones his mother didn't have room for in their house any more. All the decent books, the fiction novels, had been carefully smuggled out from every bookcase in the house and were stacked in Lily's room, which was where Hugo spent most of his Holidays in Grimmauld place. No, the books Albus got sucked into had titles like "Property Law, The Everyday Guide for the Budding Ministry Lawyer" and "the Great Goblin War of 652AD, What Really Happened".

In fact the only real reason Hugo was in here at all was because he knew Lily would be listening to "Mad Music, the Gossip" on the radio. At least in here it would be quiet.

Pulling his duvet around him tight, Hugo jumped into the air and flopped onto the sofa opposite his sister.

"Kreacher wishes young mister Weasley would not abuse the furniture so." Croaked Kreacher as he shuffled into the room behind Albus, a tea tray floating behind his head.

Hugo grinned at the old house elf. "Sorry Mr Kreacher."

"Mr Kreacher indeed." He muttered scornfully, though it was rather ruined by the smile on his face. "But Kreacher must admit it was wise of young mister Weasley to escape the kitchen when he did. The young Master has provoked the Lupin boy into destroying the furniture. Mistress Ginevra will not be pleased."

Kreacher sighed as he snapped his fingers, causing the tea tray to lower onto the table. Kreacher started to unload the china, his shaking hands making the cups rattle on their saucers.

The noise seemed to snap Rose out of her trance, and she leaned forward to take the china out of Kreacher's hands. "I'll do that Kreacher. Why don't you go have a sit down somewhere quiet before Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny get back."

Kreacher bowed low to Rose, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Miss Rose, for the kindness, but Kreacher shall go keep watch in the Kitchen. Young mister Lupin looked as if he might start on the Black Family china soon."

Kreacher shuffled out of the room again, pausing only to bow in Albus' direction and say "Young Master Albus." before disappearing out the door.

Hugo eyed the tea pot for a while, watching the steam thread its way out of the spout, before tucking his feet underneath the duvet, deciding it was all together too cold to venture out from his nest. He sat watching his sister for a while. She had gone back to hugging her knees, holding a cup of hot tea close to her for warmth.  
"Soooo..." Hugo drawled. "When you telling Dad?"

Rose looked up at him, her face drawn with terrible sorrow. "Tonight." she whispered.

Hugo sighed "Merlin's pants, Rosie. You'd think you were telling him you had Spattergroit, not a boyfriend."

Rose scowled at her brother "You know its not that simple, Hugo. Dad hates purebloods..."

"Which is stupid," interrupted Hugo "seeing as he is one. I mean I know Mum's a Muggle-born but that doesn't mean he expects us to only marry half bloods or less. And besides, I would be more worried about James' reaction. Pinch is his best mate..."

"Hugo..." Rose sighed "you know Dad is going to freak. He's just like that. I mean he was funny for weeks after Albus was sorted into Slytherin..."

With a resounding crack, Kreacher Apparated into the room with a pile of plates in his arms, muttering darkly under his breath in his bullfrog croak. Albus jumped at the sound, dropped his book, looked around and then jumped again when he found he was not alone in the room.

"Kreacher, do you think it would be a bad thing if Rose was snogging Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Hugo!" exclaimed Rose indignantly.

Kreacher carefully placed the china on the table before fixing Hugo with a hard stare over his snout like nose. "Kreacher thinks young mister Weasley owes his sister an apology for divulging information she clearly did not wish to be known, and doing so in a unbecoming fashion. Kreacher thinks this was most unfair of young mister Weasley, not like a young gentleman at all."

Hugo wriggled in his seat until he was a little more upright, then frowned at his sister apologetically. "Sorry Rosie."

Kreacher nodded approvingly, his wrinkly face losing some of its sternness. "And to answer young mister Weasley's question, Kreacher thinks it would be a wonderful thing for the house of Weasley and the house of Malfoy to be joined. But only if young miss Rose wishes it."

Rose smiled sadly at the old house elf. "Its not as simple as that, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed deeply, his forehead brushing the floor, and the old locket he wore slipped from under his toga tea towel. "Then perhaps Kreacher is mistaken. Poor old Kreacher knows little of the hearts of young witches and wizards. May Kreacher beg you're opinion on the matter, Master Albus?"

Albus looked up from the tea he had been pouring. "Hmm? Oh about Scorpius and Rose? Oh I think Scorpius is great, real good guy. Rose is lucky to have him."

"Then Kreacher must agree! Young mister Malfoy is a fine choice for one such as miss Rose."

And he bowed again to both Albus and Rose.

Kreacher stood up as tall as his stooped frame would allow. "Master Albus, is Kreacher allowed to leave the Black Family china in the room with yourself, so to avoid the brute Lupin from destroying it all?"

Albus smiled warmly. "Don't worry Kreacher, we'll keep it safe. And can you give us a shout when Mum and Dad get home, please?"

After assuring he would do as ordered, Kreacher performed one last sweeping bow before Disapparating with another loud crack, leaving Hugo to wonder how Kreacher didn't constantly get carpet burns on his forehead.

Rose pulled her knees up to her chest again, making it clear she no longer wanted to discuss the matter.

Hugo then made the fatal mistake of asking Albus what he had been reading about. Albus was so intent on his recollection of the inner workings of the International Confederation of Wizards, that he didn't notice when Hugo pulled out his book from under his duvet and lost himself in the adventures of Barnabas, the dragon hunting squib.

About fifteen minutes later Kreacher appeared to tell them that their parents were home. Hugo, suddenly realising what was about to happen, wrestled himself out of his duvet and sprinted down both flights of stairs with a wild grin on his face. Squeezing past his father and Uncle, who were still taking off their coats, and edging into the kitchen, Hugo found he was not to be disappointed.

What was left of the huge heavy table, where they ate most of their meals, had been pushed into two separate barricades at either end of the room. In the no-mans-land in-between were the burning remains of several of the dinning chairs, and most of the old dresser. The rest lay splintered around the room, mingled with a lot of broken glass and crockery. Scorch marks scored the walls and floors, marking the passage of the fierce battle that had been brutally waged only moments before. Standing in front of the carnage were the soaking wet, debris coated and slightly charred around the edge forms of James, Ted and Uncle George.

Aunt Ginny was not amused.

"... left in charge for a few hours and you turn my house into a war zone! Who do you expect will be tidying this mess up!? Hmm? Because it certainly won't be Kreacher, its not fair at his age! And George, for heavens sake! You are a grown man. You're Albus' Godfather! What kind of an example is this!"

George shuffled his feet a little. "In my defence.."

"YOU SHOULD NOT NEED TO HAVE A DEFENCE! YOU ARE THE ADULT HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP THINGS LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING. AND NOT... JOIN... IN!"

Teddy smirked at this, which of course brought the full wrath of Aunt Ginny down upon him. "AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU THEODORE LUPIN!"

Hugo turned to grin at his father and Uncle, who were both seemed in pain from holding in so much laughter.

After Ginny was finished screaming, the three culprits set their wands to repairing the kitchen. It always outstanded Albus that his brother could be so fantastic at magic and yet still have only achieved one O in his OWLs. Wood flew around the room joining and merging together, the kitchen's furniture forming in mid-air. A mop was racing up and down the walls, removing the scorch marks and also managing to fill the jagged holes that only a seconds ago littered the walls A few dazzling moments late, and the room was back to normal. George then turned to Teddy, bowed at the waist and muttered with a clear smirk on his face "Je suis désolé."

Teddy inclined his head to the side and said clearly "Apology accepted."

But the moment Ginny's back was turned, Teddy proceeded to punch George, very hard, on the shoulder.

Gradually the whole family drifted into the room. Lily went straight to sit between James and Teddy to hear the whole story from the two of them, who were suddenly the best of friends again. Albus slipped in, glided over to George and gave him a big hug. Uncle Harry called clearly "Kreacher?" and with a loud crack the old house elf appeared in the kitchen with the large stack of the posh china, shuffling hurriedly across the room to put it away. "Yes, Master Harry?"  
"How about we lay up now, while we wait for the stew to heat up?"

Hugo watched as Kreacher looked across to the doorway, where Rose was standing in the shadows. Rose froze, for only a second, then slowly nodded.

Bowing low, Kreacher said loudly "If it pleases Master, Kreacher would wait before laying the table. Kreacher believes that young miss Rose wishes to address those present."

Harry looked across at Rose, shrugged and sat down. Slowly Rose made her way to the unoccupied end of the table and sat so she was facing everyone. Albus got to his feet and moved round the table so he was standing behind his cousin, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. After a moments hesitation, Hugo also got to his feet to go add his support. Rose looked up at them, her gratitude written across her face.

Suddenly the room went very quiet.

Harry, Ginny, Ted, George and his parents took one glance at the grave expressions on the teenagers face's, and looked at each other, very very worried.

Rose took a deep breath.

"Everyone, there is something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hugs and kisses to JK.

My never ending gratitude to Maddy for proof reading! xx

* * *

"Mother, Father. There is something I need to tell you."

The drawing room was where his family spent most of their time together. Mr Malfoy had very strange hours at St Mungo's, so the family had an unspoken agreement to spend as much time together as possible. It was a very large room, and very brightly lit. One wall was made entirely of glass as it opened out into the greenhouse where Scorpius' mother exercised her green fingers. The longest wall was taken up by three huge windows, flooding the room with a constant supply of refreshing sunlight. At night they would draw the heavy scarlet curtains and sit around the fire, where a large ornate run took some of the chill out of the floor. The fire was surrounded by sofas, love-seats and recliners, as well as a slanted desk on wheels that Astoria used to lean her sketch work on. The far end of the room, facing the green house, was a clutter of canvases, paints and various easels, where Scorpius mother would occupy herself during the hours that his father was at work. The wonderful thing about the room was that in the day time you couldn't help but feel fresh and free, whereas at night the dull flickering light brought them all close to the fire, and could somehow make the monstrously large room seem intimate and cosy.

Draco Malfoy lowered his Daily Prophet to look at his son. He frowned. "Are you all right Scorpius, you look very serious."

Astoria looked up from her sketch pad, a slightly irritated expression on her face. "Scorpius! You made your father move! You know it's practically impossible to get him to sit still..." she turned to look at her son, frowning. "Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Scorpius smiled a little. "Everything's fine. I just have something very important to tell you."

Draco smiled nervously. "Well that doesn't sound ominous at all."

Scorpius perched on the edge of the sofa across from his parents.

Suddenly he had no idea what to say.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing came to him. Then suddenly without warning he blurted out "I have a girlfriend."

Both his parents eyebrows shot up. After a few moments of silence Astoria responded "Well that's wonderful darling. Who is she?"

Scorpius chewed his tongue for a moment. "Thing is Mother... She's erm... well she's...I don't really know how to put this..."

Draco laughed nervously. "Spit it out son, it cant be that bad. It not like she's in Gryffindor or anything."

Draco's smile faded slowly as he took in his son's expression, and quickly his face changed to that of horror. Scorpius' heart stopped.

"Oh Merlin's beard! She is in Gryffindor? Oh son I didn't mean that, I didn't mean that all. I was just trying to make a joke. You could date a Hufflepuff for all I care!"

Scorpius' started to breath again as relief flooded over him.

His father was horrified at his own reaction, not Scorpius' choice. Draco was worried that he might have offended his son. He even said that he didn't care if he dated a Hufflepuff, and Scorpius distinctively remembered his father saying on his first day of term that If he was sorted into Hufflepuff, he would be transferred to Dermstrange! Suddenly the whole ordeal seemed to be a little less terrifying.

"So go on, sweetheart. What's her name? When am I going to meet her?" pressed his mother.

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Well, actually we were hoping that we could all meet this Christmas." Scorpius swallowed. "On Christmas day actually."

His mouth felt very dry as he watched his parents unchanging expressions.

He started talking very quickly. "You see she has a very large family, and they're used to big Christmas' whereas all we ever do is cook for just the 3 of us so we were thinking that maybe we could go to hers for Christmas eve and the next day too because then you could meet everyone and her and I would have a chance to be together at Christmas because we've been together now for two years and we've never had a Christmas together and..." Scorpius stopped as he realised that he had run out of breath.

Astoria smiled, utterly bemused, and clearly besides herself with joy that her son was so in love with some one (as only a mother can tell).

"Well of course we will have Christmas together! I mean as long as her parents are fine with it. And if not we can have her round here for Boxing Day. Oh it would be lovely, darling!"

She turned to beam at her husband. Scorpius' stomach did a somersault as he took in the nasty look of realisation that was spreading over his fathers face.

Astoria frowned, peeved that Draco wasn't as excited as her over this turn of events. Turning back to her son she giggled and said "You still haven't told us her name, sweetheart."

Scorpius closed his eyes, his blood rushing in his ears. "Rose Weasley." he muttered.

Draco Malfoy let out a low moan. Scorpius opened his eyes and saw that his father had put his hand over his face, which had gone very pale.

Suddenly Scorpius was furious. "That's right Father. I'm in love with Rose Weasley. A Weasley. A blood traitor. But I don't care. She is the most wonderful, kind, smart..."

Draco sat up in his seat, cutting Scorpius off by sweeping his hand from his face to the space between them. He smiled in a desperate sort of way at his son. "Oh I don't doubt that she's an incredible woman, Scorpius, and I'm sure you both care for each other very much. But this is not going to end well. Not well at all."

Sinking back into his chair, Draco began to laugh in a slightly mad half-hearted way.

Astoria was furious. "Draco, you will get out of that chair, come over here and congratulate your son on finding a woman who is right for him. And you will do it right now!"

Draco laughed again. Slowly getting to his feet, Draco moved across the room took his wife's hands, pulled her to her feet and pressed her fingers to his lips. "My dearest Astoria. I am delighted that Scorpius has found someone important enough to him that he wants us to have Christmas together. Absolutely delighted. But I'm afraid that the lovely Rose's family will not be as pleased."

He smiled sadly as he kissed her on the cheek gently, as if afraid to shatter her never ending faith in the goodness of people.

Looking at Scorpius he asked "Is she telling her parents tonight?"

Scorpius nodded. "She should have told them by now."

Draco smiled a sad half smile. "Then we will have a Howler before the hour is up, or a very angry Ron Weasley blasting down the door."

* * *

Pulling the scrap of parchment out of her cardigan pocket, Rose let her eyes roll over the four simple words, letting them soak into her, help her to stay strong.

Taking in a deep breath, Rose sat straight in her seat, a pose which resembled her mother so much that Harry cracked a smile.

Looking her father in the eye she said simply "Calm down Daddy, I'm not pregnant."

Ron's relief was an almost physical sensation. Sinking into his seat a little he let out the breath he had been holding and muttered "Merlin's pants Rosie, what on earth is it then?"

Albus gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Again she looked her father straight in the eye and said "I have a boyfriend."

This incurred a mixed result from the family. James, rather sullenly, handed something that looked remarkably like a galleon over to Ted, who looked very smug. George nudged Ginny and muttered "She clearly takes after you, sis." to which Ginny looked strangely proud. Hermione exchanged a look of shock with Harry.

Suddenly, Ron blurted out "No."

Hermione immediately rounded on her husband. "What do you mean "no", Ronald?"

"No." said Ron shaking his head in disbelief. "No. You're too young for a boyfriend."

At this comment, Ginny also turned on Ron. "What do you mean she's too young for a boyfriend!? I was younger than her when I first started dating! And you know full well that Harry and I started seeing each other in my 5th year."

"Yeah, Uncle Ron," chimed in Lily, "Even I've had a boyfriend and I'm only a 3rd year."

"What!?" snapped Harry, turning his head so quickly that he clicked it.

"Exactly!" said Ginny, beaming at her daughter.

"Now, _she_ is exactly like you." muttered George.

Ron was still shaking his head violently. "I don't care how young you're aunt was when she started dating, she would have dated anything that walked!"

"Hey!" cried Ginny and Harry simultaneously.

"He's got a good point sis!" said George, shrugging.

Ginny and Ron started arguing with each other, while Hermione started to quietly tell George off. At the same time Harry was quizzing Lily on her apparent boyfriends.  
James and Teddy exchanged looks of barely contained glee, as they watched everyone dissolve into fighting.

"And how, pray tell, did I 'date anything with legs'...?"  
"...how many boyfriends have you had exactly?"  
"...Only stating the truth Hermione..."  
"...Dean Thomas for one!"  
"...Its not a big deal Dad..."  
"...He was you mate Ron!"  
"...but you're really not helping, George..."  
"... And Michael Corner! That little runt!"  
"...Just cos it took you 7 years to snog 'Mione..."  
"... you can't just hide these sort of things from us..."  
"I didn't exactly hide it, Dad."  
"... my daughter will not turn out like you!"  
"WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!?"  
"You can tell us sweetie, it's not like I'm going to react like Uncle Ron..."  
"But it's just so fun to get a reaction out of her!"

Rose put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the incessant bickering. Finally she stood up, banged her hand on the table and shouted "SCORPIUS MALFOY! That's who I'm dating! Scorpius Malfoy!"

The room turned deathly silent. Rose swallowed as everyone turned to stare at her.

Rose shakily returned to her seat, and both Albus and Hugo placed their hands on her shoulders, reassuring her that no matter what happened they were on her side.  
Rose looked around the room, her heart fluttering.

Everyone was in shock. Her father was turning an ugly shade of green and Rose didn't think he had let go of his last breath. The silence seemed to stretch out endlessly, until...

"I KNEW IT! I bloody knew it! There was no way you two had that much homework that you needed to go to the library every night. Good going, Cuz! Oh, I knew there was something going on!" James jumped in his seat, punching the air, a manic grin of pure glee slapped across his beaming face.

As her father slumped forward in his seat, in a dead faint, Rose felt a surge of affection for her cousin, who, for all his many faults, seemed to the world to be the only one in the room who was genuinely pleased to hear her news.

* * *

So there you go! please do review! xx

Leah. xx


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is dedicated to my Maths exam, who without I would have never had a reason to procrastinate and get this chapter uploaded.

JK is our Queen!

* * *

As it happened, Draco Malfoy was quite wrong. He didn't receive the Howler until half past the hour, on account of Mr Weasley coming to hear exactly how long his daughter had been dating a Malfoy and fainting again.

But when the Howler finally arrived, it did not disappoint.

Just before the peace of Malfoy manor was disturbed, Scorpius was making some new paintbrushes for his mother, just to keep his hands busy. He had immediately scoffed at his fathers claim of a Howler, but with each passing minute, with no word from Rose, Scorpius' stomach twisted into more and more complicated and painful knots.

He had just finished his 4th paintbrush when a tawny owl flew through the window, neatly dropping a red letter on his fathers lap, and soaring back out the window again.

Astoria put down her pencil and stared at the envelope that had started to smoke.

Draco took in a deep breath and muttered "Here we go..."

With steady fingers Draco broke the seal on the envelope. It then flew out of Draco's hands, on to the floor, and a furious voice, with an edge of hysteria to it, filled the cavernous room.

"DRACO GIT FACED SLACKBRAIN SNAKEHUGGING GOOD FOR NOTHING SLIMEBALL ASSHOLE MALFOY!

YOUR GREASY HAIRED SLYTHERIN SON HAS HAD HIS BLOODY GREAT HANDS ALL OVER MY DAUGHTER AND IF HE KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM HE'LL KEEP THEM TO HIMSELF OR I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE THEM FROM HIS PERSONS!

HOW A SLICK FACED TWITCHY LITTLE FERRET LIKE YOU MANAGE TO PROCREATE IS BEYOND ME BUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR ORGANS YOU WILL KEEP YOUR PUREBLOOD MANIAC OF A SON AWAY FORM MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL!"

Suddenly the howler made a rather odd noise, not unlike a radio retuning, followed by a much calmer, much more gentle voice speaking from the letter.

"Don't worry about him Draco, Harry and I will get him to see sense..."

"SEE SENSE!? SEE SENSE! OH I'M SEEING SENSE HERMIONE, I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL THE BLOODY SLIMMY BASTARD!"

"Ron please! The children can hear you! Don't worry Scorpius, he isn't always like this I promise. You're all welcome for Christmas by the way. I think it is a wonderful idea."

"WONDERFUL IDEA? WONDERFUL IDEA!? I'M NOT HAVING THAT... THAT...GIT! IN MY HOUSE!"

"Actually Ron its not your house. It's Harry's."

There was a moment of silence before Mr Weasley's enraged voice bellowed,

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

before the red envelope exploded with a loud bang and a shower of parchment.

Draco stared at the smoking dark patch on the rug where the Howler had been, in complete shock. Slowly he looked up at his son. Smiling slightly he asked "I'm sure Rose is lovely, Scorpius, but next time do you think you could find a girl who's father isn't a psychopath?"

And Astoria burst out laughing.

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Rose was leaning on the metal railings, opposite the join between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place with Ted. They were waiting for the Malfoys and Grandma Tonks, who despite not being anyone's grandmother apart from Teddy's, was still refereed to as such.

Rose needed to wait outside for them as Uncle Harry never got rid of the old Fidelius Charm that Dumbledore had placed on the old Order Headquarters. So unless the Malfoys read the small note that Harry had written for them they would never be able to find the house, something her father had viscously hoped Harry would forget about.

Rose nudged Ted. He peered down his nose at her, smiling half-heartedly.

"Stop moping, Ted. It's only been a week. I'm sure Victoire is missing you as much as you're missing her."

Teddy sighed, staring at his feet again.

Rose smiled. Victoire and her siblings were in Romania with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer, visiting Uncle Charlie, along with Grandma and Grampa Weasley. As Teddy was physically incapable of going more than a few days without snogging Victoire, he had become miserable and distant, though Rose did have a funny feeling that once the Malfoys arrived and started talking to Dad, he might cheer up a bit.

With a loud crack, a tall, regal looking woman, Apparated onto the street. Her long brown hair, lightly streaked with gray, was hidden underneath a red Cloche hat. She wore a long black coat with red piping, the buttons stretching from her neck to her navel, before opening in a wide inverted V to show the billowing emerald green skirts underneath.

Teddy pushed him self of the wall, a wide grin on his face.

"Grams!" He shouted before running over to her, throwing her arms around her and pulling her off her feet.

"Let... me... down... great... oaf!"

Teddy put his grandmother down and let her cup his face affectionately, before proceeding to give it a gentle smack.

"I am 69 years old Theodore Lupin. I am too old to be picked up and thrown about like a sack of potatoes."

Teddy just beamed and said "Love you too Grams. Loving the Christmas tree look!"

She scowled affectionately at her grandson before strolling over to Rose.

Rose was, as always, in awe over Grandma Tonks' beauty. The skin on her face was smooth and soft, faint lines around her kind eyes and gentle mouth showing just how much she had smiled over the years. She seemed to walk with a type of boundless vitality and energy that seeped into everyone around her. But despite her gentle kindness, she stood with the stance of someone who expected to be listened to, an air of authority that could only come with age and experience.

Finally reaching Rose, Andromeda reached up and gave her a gentle pat on the check. "And that, missy, is for not telling me about you and my great nephew!" Smiling softly she cupped Roses cheeks with both hands and said, "I know your father is going to be a great pain about this whole thing, and it's never 'cool' to discus these sorts of things with your parents."

Andromeda firmly gripped Rose's hand.

"But you can talk to me any time you want. I will not judge. I just want you to be happy, and all this commotion is bound to be stressing you out. So remember that I went through the whole boys malarkey with Dora as well. We understand each other?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, Grams." She said before being pulled into a tight hug.

Grandma Tonks then waited outside with Rose while Teddy went into the house to tell all that Grams had arrived. Soon after James came rocketing out to pull Grams into a spinning hug.

Grams produced a Thermos Flask of hot chocolate, a bench and three mugs with a wave of her wand, and they all settled down to wait for the Malfoys.

James turned to Grandma Tonks, a chocolate moustache dripping from his lips. "So is this going to be the first time you've met Scorpius?"

Grams frowned, absent-mindedly wiping the chocolate from around James' mouth, and said very quietly, "Believe it or not James, this is also going to be the first time I meet Draco."

James looked down at his mug, feeling the sadness in her statement. Turning to look up at James, she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't fell bad for me, Sweetie. I knew the choice I was making when I married Ted. Cissy and I spoke once after the war, but there was too much old hurt there, and I was trying so hard to focus on Teddy and forget that my own sister had killed my only daughter." She looked at her soft hands, smiling a small smile. "You two will learn one day that time can heal any wound. But it is always easier to forget than to forgive."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Grams started pestering them about school. After James had finished thrilling them with his Quidditch tales, and Rose had explained exactly how her and Scorpius had came to be, they then settled into an amicable silence, interrupted only by the sipping of hot chocolate and the wind playing through the trees.

Then Rose's heart skipped a beat. She looked up and noticed that Scorpius had just walked briskly around the corner. He froze briefly once he spotted her, before breaking into a run, just as she leapt from her seat. Reaching each other in the middle of the tarmac, Rose throw herself into Scorpius' arms. He pressed his lips to hers and span her in a slow circle, each of them lost in the kiss. Well at lease they were before James jumped on top of them.

"Hey Pinch." James cooed from on top of Scorpius and Rose, who James had knocked to the floor. Scorpius glared into James' smug face. "Potter, If you don't get off me right now I am going to lick your face."

Jumping up, disgusted, James assumed a duelling stance. Scorpius got to his feet, helped Rose to hers, then mirrored him.  
They both narrowed their eyes at each other before shouting "Fizzing Lemon!" and then threw themselves into a "manly hug", as James like to call it. This basically involved a lot of deep grunts, frowning faces and claps on the back, getting gradually louder and harder.

Rose stood watching them, smiling and shaking her head as Grams reached her. Simultaneously the Malfoys walked around the corner.

Draco's step seemed to falter as he noticed Andromeda. His expression flickered to one of horrible recognition, the blood draining from his face, then he seemed to restart himself, his face returning to the apprehensive frown he had been wearing before.

The couple reached the small group just as Scorpius managed to hit James so hard he ended up winded. Grinning to himself, he took Rose's hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Before Scorpius even had a chance to open his mouth, Astoria had flung her arms around Rose, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "It is so wonderful to meet you, Rose. Scorpius has told us so little about you! Thank you so much for inviting us for Christmas!"

Astoria then held Rose at arms length, and took her in, head to foot, beaming the entire time. She practically sang "Oh Scorpius, she is so beautiful!" before choking on a sob and pulling Rose into another hug.

Her face burning, Rose looked across at the father and son, who were both staring at the floor, identical spots of pink on their cheekbones.

Once Astoria finally managed to let Rose go, Grams stepped forward to stand in front of Draco. Looking him in his eye's she lifted her hands and cupped his face. James and Rose glanced at each other, mutual looks of understanding in their eyes. It was a gesture they were all so accustomed to, yet as Andromeda looked at her nephew for the first time it suddenly gained a new significance.

"I see so much of your mother in you." Grams finally muttered, smiling sadly.

Draco smiled awkwardly back. "Its nice to meet you Aunty."

Her smile widening, she smacked his cheek gently. "Its Dromeda to you, Draco. I'm far to old to be called Aunty!"

She then let him go and moved on to Scorpius, while Draco looked on bemused, rubbing his cheek. Grams frowned.

"Well I suppose you're attractive enough, but you need feeding up. I expected you to have tentacles the way Ronald has been going on about you." Quickly tuning down the street, she set off towards the house, calling over her shoulder "Well lets get this over with shall we!"  
James pulled Scorpius into a head lock, pulling him after Grams, before Scorpius escaped and laughed along.

Walking slowly with the Malfoys, Rose handed over Uncle Harry's note.

Draco accepted it with his thanks, read it, and then passed it over to his wife. Draco smiled at Rose awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Dad's howler, by the way." Rose said confidently. "Mum managed to calm him down eventually, but he's still a bit funny about it."

Draco snorted. "Considering our school days, I'm not surprised."

He continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye's. Rose frowned at him, and Draco grinned. "I apologise for staring Rose. It's just that underneath that Weasley hair, you look just like Granger."

It took Rose a second to figure out that he meant her mother. Smiling shyly, they continued down the street in silence, before reaching number 12.

Rose stepped forward to intertwine her fingers with Scorpius'. He looked down at her, smiling, before they turned to look at the slowly appearing number 12, apprehension twisting in their guts.

James turned to grin at the group. "Here comes the good bit, Cuz. I've been looking forward to this all week!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait! exams and such...

REVIEW PLEASE! =D

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long! exams and such...

Enjoy! xx

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen and watched Ginny rush around in a controlled panic. He sipped his lukewarm tea, smiling as he thought about Christmas's at the burrow, all those years ago, when Harry and Ginny had awkwardly flirted while Mrs Weasley did exactly what Ginny was doing now.

Teddy was wrestling with the Christmas tree in the corner, occasionally having instructions barked at him by Ginny, midway through changing her mind again about the sleeping arrangements.

"Actually Kreacher, keep Ron and Hermione on the 2nd floor. I think Ron might complain a bit less about it if he's between Rose and Scorpius. Yeah... That should work. So the Malfoys are on the 3rd floor so those sheets will need to be changed, not the 2nd floor's."

Kreacher bowed, his patience seemingly endless, but Harry knew he had changed every bed in the house this morning, knowing exactly what Ginny was like when it came to organising the seemingly infinite amount of rooms in Grimmauld Place.

Putting down the Daily Prophet, Harry drained his tea, rose from his seat and snuck around his wife so she couldn't see him. Very gently Harry put his arms around Ginny, restricting her flailing arms, and placed a hand over her mouth. She struggled against him briefly before turning her head to scowl viciously.

"Kreacher. Please get Ginny some Brandy then go and sit down for a while before the guest arrive. That's an order."

Kreacher smiled crookedly, before bowing so low that Regulus' old locket fell out of his tea towel. Clicking his fingers, a decanter and some glasses appeared on the table, while at the same time as he Disaparated with a loud crack.

Sweeping Ginny into his arms, who squealed and kicked her legs, Harry kicked a chair out from under the table and placed his flushed wife gently down. Ginny tried to glare at Harry but she was smiling too much. Harry quietly poured them both a generous portion of Brandy, and raised his glass.

"To an uneventful life." He said smiling.

Ginny smiled in an exasperated way. "And may nothing of interest happen to any of us." she replied.

It was one of the toasts all of Dumbledore's army drank to, a sort of a joke between them all. After getting separate Chocolate Frog cards made of each of the Golden trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione had performed an interview with Rita Skeeter (more for old times sake than anything else), in which they were asked what they would like in the future. In complete unison all three of them replied "And uneventful life", a wish most of their friends shared, with the exception of Luna, who had announced that she couldn't think of anything more dull.

Harry ran his fingers threw Ginny's hair, de-tangling it with the occasional gentle tug. Ginny lent back in her seat, her forehead easing out of its stressed scrunchedness, instantly relaxed. Ginny made a contented sound at the back of her throat, a sigh that was almost a purr.

It had saved Harry's sanity, and possible his marriage, when he had discovered this simple trick to calm his wife. When they first got married Harry was flooing in to London everyday for his job as an Auror. Ginny was scouted for the Holyhead Harpies, so they moved into a tiny cottage in Anglesey. Ginny had been training for months with the team but had yet to make it to the team for a single match, and the constant stress of endless practices, fitness tests and surprise strategy meetings had left her incredibly irritable and a general misery to be around. She stormed into their little house in Anglesey one night, her hair a mess, her robes soaking wet and covered in mud after a gale had flung her into a tree. As soon as she started ranting, Harry's patience snapped. Casting a silencing charm on his wife, he had practically ripped the ruined robes off her and threw Ginny into the bath. Ignoring her glares, he had pulled a chair to the bottom of the tub, pulled out a brush and started to pull the leaves and twigs from her hair. The effect was instantaneous. Her shoulder muscles unclenched, her neck relaxed, she sunk into the bath and gradually fell asleep as her husband took care of her.

The next few weeks their relationship with each other got better and better as Ginny got a handle on her stress. Less than a month after that emergency bath, Ginny made the team and stayed as a permanent presence until several years later when she blurted out with glee to the manager, Gwenog Jones, that she was pregnant with her first child.

Hermione wondered into the kitchen and smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"She's like a cat isn't she?"

Ginny, eyes closed, hissed playfully at Hermione as the latter sat down and poured herself a drink.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's upstairs, sulking in the library." replied Hermione with a grin.

"Do you think it will be weird, you know, having Malfoy in the house?" Ginny murmured, eyes still closed.

Harry sighed, carefully arranging Ginnys hair in the way she liked, a lose plate. "I don't know. He's definitely changed since our school days. Its the wife I know nothing about."

Hermione lent forward "Well I do know a few things about her. I helped her a few times over legal issues with some of her paintings. She's a very... warm woman. A little odd but an amazing artist. Do you remember her sister? She was in our year in school. Friends with that complete cow Pansy Parkinson."

Harry lent back in his seat, and reached for his glass.

"Do you remember when they were all on trial and Draco was in the papers for giving up all the names of the Death Eaters he know. Everyone was calling him a coward but Luna wrote that article for the Quibler saying he was brave."

Hermione smiled. "After what the Quibler did during the war, everyone took her point of view over the Prophet. Meant Draco got to go off and become a Healer."

Ginny nodded, leaving her chair to climb onto her Husbands lap. She draped her arms around his neck. "Cho Chang told me ages ago that Draco was a huge hit at St Mungo's. They use him to treat any dark wizards that get captured, because he can get into their heads. Aparently Malfoy convinces 7 out of 10 of the dark wizards they send to him to heal, to fully cooperate with the Aurors."

Harry nodded his head absent mindedly, pondering the personality of his childhood nemesis.

Suddenly emerald fire burst into life in the grate, surprising Teddy so much that he slipped on the chair he was using, causing the Christmas tree to fall on top of him.

Nigel stepped out of the fireplace, his face obscured by a pile of parcels. Harry jumped from his seat and rushed over to take the pile of letters and parcels out of Nigel's hands and put them on the table.

He grinned at Harry. "Happy Christmas, Boss!" cried Nigel before wrapping his arms around Harry and giving him a merry hug.

Harry laughed, thumping Nigel playfully on the back. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Nigel pulled out of the hug and shrugged. "Like I ever listen to you anyway. Popped by the office," he said, placing his hand on top of the pile, "and someone has more post than sense."

Harry laughed. "All this is for me!?"

Nigel grinned. "Thought you might like it before Christmas. This one," He pointed to the huge wooden box at the bottom "is a Christmas cake from the wife."

Ginny jumped up from her seat, hands clapped to her face in horror. "I forgot to make a Christmas cake!"

Nigel smiled. "Then lucky for you Mrs Wolpert decided to make enough cake mixture to feed an army!"

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Nigel, thank you so much! Tell Romilda she's a life saver!"

Nigel grinned. "I'm not feeding her ego! Its big enough as it is!"

Harry smiled widely back. He walked over to the dresser and started to dig around inside. "How are the triplets behaving?" he called over his shoulder.

Nigel grimaced. "If we make it to New Years without us giving them up for adoption, it will be a miracle!"

Hermione laughed. "But their just so sweet!"

"Around you they are!" Nigel grinned as he replied. "And only because you always give them chocolate!"

Harry finally yanked a long box out of the dresser and stood up, blowing the light coating of dust off the brightly wrapped present.

"Muggle board game." He said as he passed it over to Nigel.

"Hermione's idea. She though it might keep them occupied long enough for you and Romilda to have at least 5 minutes to your selves."

Nigel took the parcel from Harry. "Cheers boss!" he said, while nodding to Hermione.

Harry tried to convince Nigel to stay for a drink, but after insisting that if he left his wife with his children too long she might try to kill herself, or them, he stepped back through the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy!" He shouted before disappearing in a burst of green flames. Teddy, who had just reappeared from under the tree, looked entirely unconvinced by this statement.

Hermione unpacked the plain white iced Christmas cake. "Do you think this one has love potion in it, Harry?"

Harry pulled a face and threw a tea towel at his best friend. "Hush you!"

Harry and Hermione sat chatting, while they watched Ginny completely redecorate the tree, causing Teddy to storm out of the room muttering under his breath.  
Not 10 seconds had gone by before Teddy burst through the door again, a huge grin spread across his face.

"They're here! I'll get Ron."

Harry shared an apprehensive look with Hermione and Ginny, before rising and heading upstairs.

When he entered the hall, the first thing Harry saw was a tall blond boy standing next to Rose, their fingers entwined.

With out the familiar Malfoy sneer on his face it took Harry a moment to recognise the resemblance Scorpius had to his father. They had the same rather sharp, pointed features, the same the pale complexion and similar Gray eyes. Although they were exactly the same shade, Scorpius' eyes seemed different. Whereas Harry remembered Draco's eyes to be cold and calculating, Scorpius' were warm and full of mischief, a side effect perhaps of prolonged exposure to Harry's eldest son.

Scorpius was busy laughing with James when Harry appeared in the hall. James wrapped his arm around Scorpius' neck and pulled him into a head lock, leaving a gap for Harry to spot the trio standing behind them.

Dromeda was engaged in a conversation with with the tall brown haired woman that Harry knew to be Malfoy's wife. Next to them, admiring the red and gold wallpaper, was Draco Malfoy. Harry stood still and took in his childhood enemy.

Draco had changed little since the last time Harry had seen him. His silver blond hair was still receding, making his face look even sharper, though his featured seemed very different when he wasn't wearing the sneer that Harry had known so well when he was young.

Malfoy's eyes eventually moved on from the wallpaper and the old gas lights, his gaze landing on Harry. They stared at each other for a while, sizing each other up. Harry's hand itched to reach for his wand, and Malfoy's wand hand kept jerking a little, as if he was also trying not to reach for his wand. Draco was the first to break the stare off, the corner of his mouth twitching into a lopsided smile.  
"Potter." He said quietly.  
"Malfoy." Harry replied, his voice a little colder than he had intended.

Malfoy stepped around the teenagers, who were still chatting amongst themselves, and reached his hand forward. After a moments hesitation, Harry took his hand and shook it, smiling.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having us! Can't imagine it's been easy getting Weasley on side."

Harry laughed. "No... No it really hasn't. But we've managed to convince him not to hex you at first sight."

Draco's expression flickered, his smile suddenly looking forced.  
Hermione pushed past Harry and Malfoy, and approached Astoria.

"Hermione Weasley!" cried Astoria warmly, before wrapping her arms around her enthusiastically.  
"Good to see you Astoria." Hermione muffled voice replied. Harry smiled as he suddenly understood what Hermione had meant when she said that Astoria was a 'warm woman'.  
"And you must be Scorpius!" chimed Ginny, as she appeared from the staircase leading from the kitchen.

Walking over to the blond boy, she kissed him on the cheek. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You too, Mrs Potter."

"Call me Ginny." Harry's wife beamed at the boy.

Suddenly Teddy, Albus and Hugo came storming down the stairs. Albus jumped from the bottom step and rugby tackled Scorpius, who, rather impressively, held his ground.

"Hey Pinch!" Albus grinned widely up at his friend and fellow Slytherin.

"Pinch?" asked Malfoy, frowning slightly at his son.

"Yeah!" replied James, turning to grin confidently at the Malfoy's. "Cos his name is Scorpius, like a scorpion! With pincers. Snip snip!" James pinched Scorpius lightly, who throw him off, smiling.

"It's my nickname, Father."

Teddy cleared his throat. "I'm afraid the pleasantries are going to have to be put on hold ladies and gentlemen!" he said as Lily pushed past him, smiling warmly at Scorpius and hugging him briefly, before moving to stand by Albus.

Teddy grinned widely as a door could be heard closing upstairs.

Sweeping in a low bow, Teddy turned to face the stairs, saying in a hushed voice "The fireworks are about to begin..."

Very slowly, Ron's foot crashed onto the top step, closely followed by the other. Gradually legs appeared as he made his way, steadily stomping down the staircase. Every one seemed to be holding their breath as they listened to Ron's footsteps. Malfoy looked very nervous, subconsciously reaching to hold his wife's hand.

Eventually Ron's face could be seen. It was rather ridged, his lips pressed together, eyes narrowed, ears dangerously red. As he stepped of the bottom step, Ron turned to glare at Malfoy.

To give Malfoy credit, he didn't back down at all, despite the crazed look in Ron's eyes.. Harry reached into his pocket to grip his wand, in case an emergency shield charm might be needed.

For a very tense moment no one moved, no one breathed. Ron suddenly stood straight, puffing out his chest, before turning to walk to the kitchen. When he reached the trolls foot umbrella stand (which Harry had never had the heart to throw out) Ron's foot caught the edge. With a huge clatter, causing everyone to jump, the stand collided with the floor, scattering Umbrella's all over the hallway. Ron stumbled over the debris and seemed to slowly topple before he managed to cling to a gas light and hold him self steady. Luckily, the sheer amount of noise caused by the protesting gas lamp, which was now swearing at Ron quite loudly, managed to hide Ginny's snort of laughter.

Ron stood bolt upright and froze for a few seconds, his fists clenching and unclenching furiously. Letting out a ferocious breath, he stormed away from the others, into the kitchen, without looking back.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and turned to see Teddy and James shaking uncontrollably, tears pouring down their screwed up faces.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Rose hissed at them.

This, of course, broke all control the two young men were maintaining. If it wasn't for the well timed silencing charm fired by Hermione, Ron surely would have heard their raucous laughter, something that would not have helped his mood at all.

Ginny ignored Teddy and James, who were now lying collapsed on the floor, roaring in silent hilarity. She stepped forward, facing the Malfoys.

"I'll show you the room you'll be staying in and give you a quick tour of the house as well. Dromeda I'll show you where you're staying on the way if you like."  
"Right you are, my dear!" Andromeda replied, heading up the stairs first, Ginny following.

Malfoy nodded, gently gripped his wife's elbow and carefully guided her towards the stairs. Astoria was grinning at Teddy and James, far too distracted to have heard a thing.

Harry watched them disappeared up the stairs, before turning to his children, godson, Scorpius, his nephew and niece.

"Right you lot. Sleeping arrangements are as follows. Scorpius is in James' room, Teddy in with Hugo in on the 3rd floor and Rose with Lily. Go get you're stuff settled and hang in the Drawing Room until dinner."

Albus looked shocked. "But we'll miss..."

"Yes." said Harry smiling at his son. "You will miss any possible interactions between Mr Malfoy and Uncle Ron."

Teddy stopped laughing at this and looked horrified. His mouth started to move furiously, no sound escaping at all. Harry laughed.

"I think Hermione had the right idea with that silencing charm!"

Both Teddy and James glared at Harry.

"Alright!" Harry laughed lifting the charm from the two of them.

And with one last glare James grabbed Scorpius by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Draco was amazed at just how many teenagers were running around the house. As Ginny was showing them the Drawing Room, the flood of teenagers, all 7 of them, came hurtling up the stairs.

"Come on Pinch, we're in here."

James dragged Draco's son into a room across from the Drawing Room as the rest of them disappeared off upstairs.

Ginny laughed at Draco's expression.

"Must be different for you two, only used to one child."

Astoria nodded wistfully. "I always regretted not having another child, a little boy or girl for Scorpius to play with. But you know how these things turn out."

She smiled at a loud bang from James' room, followed by a bellow of laughter from Scorpius.

"Reminds me of Hogwarts a bit, having so many people hurtling up and down the stairs."

Harry, who had just travelled up the stairs to join the party, snorted. "You wait until tomorrow when George and Percy will be here with their brood. Little Fred alone doubles the noise in the house."

"So who else will be here for Christmas?" asked Astoria, slipping her arm through Ginny's and leading her up the stairs. "I haven't enjoyed a big get together like this since Draco and I got married!"

As Astoria quizzed a rather bemused Ginny on all the guest coming the next day, asking names, occupations and bizarrely, favourite foods, Harry walked quietly up the stairs with Draco.

"Must be nice, have so many of you around all the time." Commented Draco.

"Well," said Harry "it's one of the joys of marrying into the Weasley Family. So many nephews and nieces!"

Draco laughed gently at the comment.

Harry was having difficulty dealing with the new Malfoy. He was so used to the sneering superior Draco from his youth that this calm gentle man seemed almost a stranger. Harry struggled to believe the change in his childhood nemesis. Yes, Draco had become disillusioned with Voldermort, Harry could still hear Draco pleading with Dumbledore, saying he had no choice but to kill him, but still unable to do so. But Malfoy and his family had stood on the wrong side during the Battle of Hogwarts.

And yet...

Harry knew he owed his life to Narcissa Malfoy, who had so readily lied to Riddle. So surely, as he was the reason for Harry's continuing existence, Harry owed something to Draco?

They reached the top of the stairs in silence.

"Here is where you two will be staying!" Announced Ginny, opening the door the one of the spacious spare rooms.

Astotia swept into the room and proceeded to throw herself on the bed. She sighed contently. "Well this will do nicely!"

Draco was blushing a little as he stepped into the room after his wife.

Ginny smiled affectionately at the woman, who was now making the action of producing a snow angle in the covers.

"Next door is Ron and Hermione, and the little room at the end of the corridor is Albus. Upstairs is Dromoda, Teddy and Hugo and on the top floor is Lilly, Rose, Harry and I. Your nearest bathroom is just downstairs next to the Drawing Room.

"We'll leave you two to get settled. When you're ready, we'll all be downstairs, in the kitchen. If you get lost, just call for Kreacher, our house elf. He'll show you the way."

"Thank you Ginny, dear!" Called Astoria before Ginny could close the door.

Harry stood in the corridor in silence with his wife. She smiled crookedly at him. "Well Astoria is..."

"Batty?" Finished Harry.

Harry could see the laugh building on her face, so before either of them could succumb, Harry stepped forward, embraced Ginny and Apparated into the dinning room on the ground floor.

Because no one could here them laughing in there.

* * *

Review please! =D

Next chapter is a drunk Ron confronting Draco and a startling discovery is made!

hugs and kisses. xx


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I'm a terrible person for not uploading for like 4 months but my dissertation has taken over my life! The only reason I got this uploaded is because I'm suffering from pre exam procrastination... =[

sigh...

* * *

"So Pinch, what do you think of the old Potter abode?"

James and Scorpius were currently reclining next to each other on the celling. Yes you heard right. On the celling.

They had come up with the spell in Scorpius' third year, while he had been complaining to James about the unimaginative "Levicorpus" spell.

"I mean, hanging someone form their ankles! Anyone with enough strength could do that without magic!"

James dragged on his cigarette ponderously. Smoking had been a habit he had picked up from Teddy, who insisted that it helped to pick up girls. Never wanting to miss an opportunity to gain a girlfriend James had started too.

That was why they were lying back on the Astronomy Tower's roof, so Filch wouldn't be able to smell James's smoke. Scorpius detested the smell, but he could put up with it if it meant he could have a few hours of privacy with his best friend.

"I know what you mean, Pinch. Sometimes I feel like all our pranks have been done before, you know?"

"Yeah." Sighed Scorpius.

Apparently back in James' Dad's days, Filch had been much more of a worthy advisory, constantly catching up with anyone who dared to be out of bed out of hours and being a spanner in the works of only the most carefully laid plans. These days however he didn't really mind so much. The few times he had caught James and Scorpius out of bed past curfew all he had done was walk them back to their respective common rooms, telling them dirty jokes while he hobbled down the corridors along side them, leaning heavily on his cane. They had never got so much as a disapproving look from Filch. One time he had even helped them trap Simon Monty, the pompous Hufflepuff Headboy, in moaning Myrtle's bathroom for 6 hours.

James blew out a puff of smoke, and waved his wand, causing the smoke to form in to the words "Amelia Chang", his current obsession.

"Do you know what a good hex would be?" pondered Scorpius "One that made you stick to the celling."

James let out a bark like laugh. "Can you imagine how hard it would be to get to lessons stuck to the celling!? Imagine trying to climb the wall above the classroom doors."

Scorpius grinned. "It would have to be a mixture of Levicorpus, to turn you upside down, and a sticking spell..."

They spent the rest of the night, and the rest of James' cigarettes, working out the logistics of such a spell until, at 5 am, they proceeded to trap Mr Cuddles (Filches cat) to the celling of the 3rd floor.

Hence why James and Scorpius were now reclining on the roof of James' bedroom.

"Pretty nice." Replied Scorpius to James' original question.

They lay there for a while, James twirling his wand in circles, something he did whenever he craved a cigarette.

"How's quitting going?" asked Scorpius.

"Lousy." scowled James.

Ever since he had become Quiditch captain, James had insisted that every team member be at their peek physical fitness. Sadly this included James as well, who had decided to quit smoking to achieve this goal. This had made James a general misery to be around for all of September and October.

The door opened and Rose walked in. Taking a sweeping glance around the room, she then looked up at the celling, making Scorpius suddenly feel dreadfully predictable.

She smiled down (well, up really) at them. "Are you two coming into the drawing room or not?"

"Be there in a sec, cuz."

Rose smiled and walked out again.

"Soooo..." drawled James. "You and Rose."

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably.

James looked across at Scorpius. "Why didn't you tell me, mate?"

Scorpius sighed.

"Remember in my 3rd year, and I dragged you out of dinner one night and into that classroom on the ground floor? I had just asked Rose out. I was about to tell you."

James frowned. "Wasn't that when...?"

His eyes went wide and he stared at Scorpius, who smiled sadly.

In the classroom in question, James and Scorpius had discovered James' little sister sat on the lap of a second year boy, kissing. By the time dinner was finished, the second year boy's head had been transfigured into an octopus, and he was locked in a broom cupboard.

James shook his head. "But that was different! Lily's my little sister, I'm supposed to hex any boy that looks at her. I don't care who Rose dates! And better it be you than anyone else..."

"Wow." grinned Scorpius. "You really know how to make a guy feel special, mate."

James punched him. "You know what I meant!"

James flicked his wand and drooped from the celling. Scorpius followed him and when he hit the floor, James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, man. You're my best mate. I'm always gona try and see it from your side."

Scorpius smiled and clasped James' arm. "Thanks Jimmy boy. Do we kiss now?"

James threw off Scorpius' arm and chucked a pillow at him. "You wish!"

Scorpius winked and blew a kiss at him, which James caught in mid air and put in his jacket pocket. "I'll save it for later, handsome."

Scorpius shuddered. "You always take it too far...

James threw back his head, laughed and led Scorpius towards the Drawing room.

* * *

Draco was lying on his bed in the spare room, his head on his wife's chest, Astoria running her fingers threw his hair. He had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, and one of his legs was looped over one of hers. He could hear the gentle thump-thump thump-thump of her heart. He lay like this with his wife whenever he needed her, when he needed to listen to her heart beating, listen to that wonderful thing inside her that loved him and could forgive anything oh so easily.

Draco was hiding, and he was well aware of the fact. Wild horses from hell couldn't drag him downstairs to that kitchen with Weaselbee... WEASLEY! Wild horses couldn't drag him downstairs to Weasley.

Draco sighed. Waiting in the kitchen was his judgement. Weasley would remember everything he had done wrong in his life, every wrong choice. Astoria never held him accountable for his actions as a teenager, neither did most of the wizarding world. But Weasley...

He would remember everything. He would remember Draco nearly getting Hagrid sacked three times! He would remember every foul thing Draco had ever said to Granger. He would remember all the slanderous articles Rita Skeeter had written with Draco's help. Would remember "Weasley is our King" and the insults he had thrown at Potter and the twins, resulting in their ban from Quidditch. But most importantly of all, he would remember Katie Bell and himself, victims of Draco's desperate attempt to kill Dumbledore.

Draco often thought about that night in the tower. It had been the moment when his life had changed. Dumbledore had looked past the wand pointing in his face and had offered the boy holding it a chance, a choice. He was sure that had Dumbledore not shown him this choice, Draco would have never found it on his own. The choice between what is right, and what is easy.

Astoria stroked his face gently. "You hungry yet, Darling?"

"No." said Draco burring his face in her chest. "And I never will be, we should just stay up here for ever."

Astoria laughed. "And what about Scorpius?"

Draco groaned.

He wanted to do right by his son, wanted this to be as easy as possible for him. And Draco hiding in his room like a three year old wasn't going to help that.

"Oh alright, you win."

Astoria laughed again as Draco sat up. She got to her feet and kissed his forehead. "I always do, Darling."

She picked up her purse from the floor and started to open it. It was a bizarre thing, a small square of crimson cloth with a clasp on the side. Astoria undid the clasp and unfolded it. Now the cloth was twice as big as before. Astoria unfolded it another time, and another time after that, and was left with a large crimson sack, from which see removed the suitcase in which they had packed all their clothes and Scorpius' Christmas presents. Next followed a smaller bag that Scorpius had packed.

Astoria put their suitcase on the bed and opened it. She rummaged inside and produced Draco's cardigan, as well as a pack of muggle playing cards, and her cigarettes.

"Take off your travelling cloak, dear, and take this down to Scorpius." she said to Draco as he started to undo the clasps of his cloak, pointing to their son's bag.

"I'm just going to change my shirt. And don't you dare peak at what he got us!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"I wouldn't dare!" He said, smiling. And he meant it! Astoria took Christmas very seriously. She had threatened to lock Scorpius and Draco in the cellar on year after she had caught them searching the house for her stash of Christmas presents.

Draco pulled on his cardigan, and placed the muggle playing cards in his pocket. He

kissed his wife's neck as she unbuttoned her blouse, grabbed Scorpius' bag and slipped out of the room. He made his way down the stairs and found himself facing Rose as she closed the door to James and Scorpius' room.

"Mr Malfoy." she greeted him smiling. She eyed the bag in Draco's hand curiously.

"Scorpius'." He answered her her unasked question.

Rose nodded and indicated the door with a tilt of her head. "He's in there with James."

And then she turned and walked into the drawing room.

Draco paced to the door and reached for the handle. Before he could reach it however it was thrown open and James Potter collided with him, knocking Draco to the floor.

Draco looked up to see a startled looking James lying on top of him. His face broke into a grin. "Mr Malfoy!"

James jumped to his feet, grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him upright.

"Sorry about that." James said cheerfully, brushing the dust of Draco's shoulders. Scorpius had appeared in the open door way and was shaking his head at his friend, exasperated.

Draco coughed. "Erm... Yes. Quite alright. Your bag Scorpius."

Draco held the bag out to his son.

Scorpius took it, tucked it into James' room and closed the door. He turned to smile at Draco. "Thank you father."

Draco turned to look up the stairs as he heard someone start to make their way down.

Astoria hadn't just changed her blouse. She was wearing the baggy light brown trousers she wore for painting and a short sleeved cream blouse, tucked into the waist band of the trousers with a handsome thick leather belt over the top.

"You look pretty, Mother." Scorpius said, smiling up at her.

Astoria beamed. "Thank you, darling. Now hurry off and spend some time with your friends."

Scorpius smiled up at her and followed James into the Drawing room. Just before the door closed Draco barely heard James imitated his son. "You look pretty, Pinch."

This was quickly followed by a muffled thump.

"Ow, OW! Okay, I'm sorry."

Draco smiled to himself as his wife reached him.

Draco snapped to attention, he heals clicking together, his arm, bent at the elbow, offered out to his wife. "May I have the pleasure?"

Astoria grinned. "You may, my dear." and she placed her hand on his offered forearm, moving in close and gripping his bicep gently with her other hand.

"And into the belly of the beast we go!"

Draco smiled fondly at his wife, but underneath his stomach was churning. As they made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, Draco's feeling of dread increased, and he felt sure that if his wife hadn't been there to guide him, that Draco probably would have made a dash for the front door.

* * *

okay, _next_ chapter will be the big confrontation. and i should be uploaded soon cos you know... exams... procrastination... failing university. Fun times!  
Leah. xx


End file.
